


Stay With Me

by ErykahChanel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casual Sex, Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, New Relationship, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErykahChanel/pseuds/ErykahChanel
Summary: Alec Lightwood is no good at one night stands, and eventually, he'll have to make a choice.





	Stay With Me

The light was fading from the sky rather quickly, but neither Alec nor Magnus was worried about the time.    
  
Alec was too busy concerning himself with where to put his hands, and how hard he had to bite his tongue to keep quiet. Magnus was focused on putting his own hands to use, determined to keep Alec from biting that tongue, and to make as much noise as he pleased.    
  
This was the routine, and it had gone on this way - unchanged - for months. It was amazing; what could happen when a handsome stranger approached you in a crowded room, and offered to buy you a drink. They hadn’t gone home drunk - that would’ve ended badly. They’d simply sat and talked, and Alec decided that he liked Magnus. Decided he liked him enough to want to see him again, and ask for his number.    
  
This was not part of Magnus’ routine. He wasn’t cruel or heartless by any means - he just liked keeping things simple. He was familiar with sitting down to have a drink or two before getting up for a dance, or a steamy kiss in a darkened corner. If the person he was with had him feeling particularly bold, he’d whisk them away for the night. He’d never taken anyone to his own home, until he met Alec.    
  
Alec, who was currently underneath him, blushing and giggling.    
  
There was a lot to be said about a man who laughed during sex, but to Magnus, it was music to his ears. It told him that Alec was comfortable, and that was more satisfying than moans could ever be.

 

The truth is, Alec couldn’t help himself. He laughed because no matter how many times he’d fallen into this same bed, he still couldn’t believe what he was doing.  

  
_ Magnus was his drug.  _   
  
One touch, and the intoxication was instant. Whatever Magnus wanted to do is what they ended up doing, and there wasn’t a thing Alec could do to stop him - not that he'd want to. His scent alone was enough to send Alec into a trance, one that didn’t end until their bodies were intertwined between silk sheets.    
  
Being with Magnus was as easy as breathing, though nights spent with him were enough to leave anyone breathless.    
  
It was then that Magnus decided to stop, and take a moment to look into Alec’s eyes.    
  
“Are you okay?”    
  
Magnus was feeling more than okay; he was fantastic, and he’d only paused to admire the man before him.    
  
Shadowhunters weren’t exactly his type. In fact, Alec was the first he’d ever pursued. Magnus thought many of them were too entitled and confrontational for his taste. Alec wasn’t like that, though.    
  
He’d been curious the night they met, which intrigued Magnus even more. It wasn’t every day he was not-so-subtly hit on by a Shadowhunter with the decency to ask for his name instead of attempting to cop a feel with no introduction.    
  
If you’d told Magnus that he’d have the same Shadowhunter rolling around in his bed several times a week, he would’ve laughed.

 

Now, it was a different story. He was looking down into Alec’s eyes; those wide, hazel, enchanting eyes that revealed his every thought and emotion. He looked at them, and saw the same man from the bar. Someone eager, yet timid. There was no doubt in his mind as to whether or not Alec wanted him. That was something that could be felt in every touch, tasted in every kiss, and heard in the way he said Magnus’ name.    
  
Now, there was something else there; something that had been brewing for a while now. Magnus knew it was coming, but that wouldn’t make it any easier.    
  
He blinked quickly, causing Alec’s face to snap back into focus. He was still lying there, patiently waiting for Magnus to respond.    
  
“I’m fine,” Magnus said. “Are you?”   
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Alec caught his hand and intertwined their fingers on the pillow beside his head. “I’m here with you.”    
  
“You’re awfully quiet,” Magnus narrowed his eyes playfully. “I was beginning to think there was a problem.”    
  
“What? No, there’s no problem,” Alec shook his head, making Magnus smile again. He was always so quick to reassure him - it warmed his heart in ways he didn’t think possible.    
  
“Well, what is it?”    
  
“Nothing, it’s just,” Alec paused. “You have neighbors.”    
  
“And?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. He wished one of them would dare to work up the nerves to knock on his door and tell them to keep it down.    
  
He’d make them go deaf with a flick of his wrist before promptly telling them to fuck off.    
  
“And I don’t want to be rude.” Alec said.    
  
Had it been anyone else, Magnus would’ve rolled his eyes, annoyed at the childishness of it all, but it was Alec, therefore he expected it. In a way, Alec being overwhelmed with pleasure, yet refusing to make a sound because he didn’t want to disturb Magnus’ neighbors was almost cute.    
  
“Alexander, don’t be ridiculous,” Magnus laughed. “You’re not screwing with just anybody - I’m a warlock.” He brought his free hand up and wiggled his fingers, making Alec gasp as he watched intense swirls of blues and deep purples appear.    
  
“You mean...” He trailed off.    
  
“No one can hear anything that goes on in this room.” Alec blinked back at him.

Of  _ course _ , there was a spell for that.

* * *

 

Alec scrolled through his phone, unaware of Magnus’ eyes watching his every move. He’d showered quickly, and thrown on a pair of sweatpants - nothing else. This wasn’t out of the ordinary; Alec was welcome to shower, dress, and undress as often as he pleased. Still, Magnus paused in the bathroom, sinking his teeth into his lower lip as he stared at Alec.

 

He’d already committed every curve and indentation of Alec’s body to memory with his fingertips, but that wasn’t going to stop him from letting his eyes do the same. Alec was half shadow - as his job title implied -  every muscle on his torso was flowing from the light into the dark. He was a living work of art, with smooth, ivory skin so tempting to touch; every move giving away his strength. His eyes were locked onto his phone, probably reading the slew of emails he tended to neglect when he was around Magnus.

 

Magnus edged closer until he could see his face, illuminated by the bedroom lamps, serene and satisfied.

“It’s late,” Magnus called out, exiting his bathroom in a pair of sweatpants of his own. “Don’t you have a job to do, Shadowhunter?” Alec set his phone aside and rolled his eyes, but there was a smile playing on his lips.

 

There was a smile on Magnus’ face as well, letting Alec know he was only teasing. They’d reached a level of comfort where it was acceptable for him to do things like that. However, it was worth noting that Alec would never refer to Magnus as “warlock” as a joke; he’d seen many of his own kind say the word like it was a curse. As if warlocks were taboo, dirty, forbidden, even. Magnus had been both surprised and impressed to find that even in their more lighthearted moments, Alec remained respectful.

 

It was more than what could be said about his tasteless coworkers.

 

“I can delegate,” Alec said, moving to the edge of the bed. “That’s what the best leaders do.”

 

Magnus leaned down to kiss him, and regretted it almost instantly. He groaned and laid a hand on Alec’s chest, shoving him backwards.

 

“Keep that up, and you won’t leave this bed until sunrise.” Magnus was only half-joking, and it excited Alec more than he thought it would.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to leave,” He said. Magnus raised an eyebrow in question, making Alec blush and look away.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means…” Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “We’ve been seeing each other for a while now, and-”

 

“No, we’ve been  _ fucking _  for a while now,” Magnus corrected. “You were saying?”

 

Alec looked perplexed. “I was thinking maybe, you know, we could try something new.”

 

“Oh,” Magnus reached for the drawstring of his sweats. He could always shower again later. “Well, why didn’t you say so?”

 

“No, no,” Alec held his hands up. “I mean, I’d love to do more of  _ that _ , but that’s not what I meant.” Magnus stopped and let out a breath.

 

Alec was one of the most confusing men he’d ever met. He could go from being a wildy domineering, innately passionate alpha male in bed, to a stammering, blushing, apprehensive one in a matter of minutes.

 

“Okay,” Magnus nodded. “What  _ did  _ you mean?”

 

Alec swallowed roughly. He wasn’t sure where to go from here. He’d rehearsed the lines over and over in his head, but in the past, he’d managed to talk himself out of delivering them; fear of rejection, embarrassment, or awkwardness had always stopped him, and for good reason. Magnus wasn’t just any man.

 

He was  _ the  _ man.

 

He carried himself with more confidence and grace than anyone Alec had ever known. He was charismatic, magnetic. Every time he walked into a room, every head turned to look at him, and those that garnered up the courage to strike up a conversation with him found themselves spellbound, unable to tear themselves away from his gravitational pull. It was no surprise that Alec had gotten pulled in as well.

 

“Fine,” Magnus’ voice interrupted his thoughts. “I have other ways of making you talk.” Alec gasped and rolled to one side as Magnus leaped onto the bed, letting his fingertips dance along the sides of Alec’s ribs.

 

Magnus recalled the night he’d discovered Alec’s weakness.

 

They’d been in the living room, naked as the day they were born, enjoying a tray of Swiss chocolates, when Magnus made it a point to explore every inch of him until he got him to squeal. The shock on his face when he realized that of all things, Alec was  _ ticklish _ , was comical.

 

“I can’t breathe!” Alec was laughing so hard, he could hardly speak. Magnus stopped to look at him, and waited for him to catch his breath. This was another one of his favorite moments.

 

The moments where Alec’s face was flushed, and his lips were stretched into a permanent grin. The room was quiet, save for the sounds of his breathing, and he looked like he was on cloud nine.  

 

It wasn’t fair for one man to be so beautiful, and  _ do  _ things beautifully as well.

 

Alec had a peculiar laugh - Magnus was the first to point it out - but over time, it became his favorite sound. People think of laughing as a noise that comes from the mouth, but when Alec laughed, it was nothing like that. The laugh was in his eyes, in the way his face changed into that vision of relaxed joy and unrestrained mirth. Yet, it wasn't in his face either. His laugh came from within - that’s just the way he was wired. People like him had more flexible brains, like all that humor bubbling around in him was yoga for the synapses. Being around him for a few minutes was better than a whole day of self-absorbed pampering in some all-day spa. The sound of his chortles, his snickers, his giggles, was enough to transport Magnus far, far away from his worries and the tensions of life.

 

“Magnus?” Alec waved a hand in front of Magnus’ face. “Are you listening to me?”

 

“No,” Magnus said honestly. “What did you say?”

 

“I said, I want you.” Alec turned to lie on one side. “I want  _ more _ .”

 

Oh,  _ joy,  _ Magnus thought. Virgins - they’re all the same in the end, aren’t they?

 

Never satisfied with what you have to offer; always left clambering for more.

 

He wasn’t sure why those three words had gutted him. Perhaps it was because he genuinely liked Alec, and hoped that would be enough to satisfy him.

 

Needless to say, he didn’t enjoy being wrong.

 

“You need to leave,” Magnus said, sliding out of bed. He knelt down to grab Alec’s shirt and toss it at him. “I’ll call you later.”

 

“What?” Alec threw the shirt aside. “Magnus, no, I’m serious.”

 

“Does it look like I’m joking?” Magnus waved a hand, opening his bedroom door. “Leave.  _ Now _ .”

 

Alec was staring at him, pleading with him with those persuasive eyes of his, and Magnus couldn’t take it.

 

He’d managed to keep greater men at bay; he could do the same with Alec.

 

“I’ll let myself out.” Alec said after a while.

 

Magnus let him go, and pretended he didn’t flinch at the sound of the front door slamming once Alec was finally gone.

* * *

Alec looked up at the ceiling with disdain.

 

He was back in his own bedroom at the Institute, and hating every minute of it.

 

Magnus’ room was so much brighter than his. His bed was draped in sheets made of the finest silk. The air always smelled of cinnamon - the same scent that clung to Magnus’ skin.

 

_ Magnus _ .

 

Alec reached for his phone, and paused, letting his hand hover over it before sighing, and leaving it on the nightstand.

 

He said he’d call.

 

That was nine days ago.

 

Logically speaking, Alec should’ve seen it coming. He should’ve known better than to sleep with one man exclusively, while that man had made it clear he had no qualms with sleeping with whoever he laid eyes on. Alec wasn’t judging Magnus for his sexuality - he’d never do that - he was only disappointed.

 

He  _ knew  _ he wasn’t crazy; there was no way Magnus couldn’t feel what Alec was feeling. The sparks that never seemed to cease every time they touched, the way their kisses threatened to consume them both. The way their bodies fit together like they were two halves of one whole.

 

Alec hadn’t forgotten their first time, and was sure he never would.

 

He’d been relaxed for the most part, but the second Magnus started taking his clothes off, he was more nervous than he’d ever been in his life. Coming face to face with a greater demon hadn’t brought him nearly as much fear. His brain had thrown itself into panic mode, and he couldn’t stop shaking as the questions assaulted his consciousness. 

 

_ What if he doesn’t like the way I look naked? _

 

_ How do I do this? _

 

_ Do I lay down first? _

 

_ Is this supposed to be slow, or fast? _

 

Then, Magnus looked him in the eye, said he’d take care of him, and just like that, Alec was at ease.

 

For a long time, he worried that one day, he’d think back to that night, and regret having shared such an intimate milestone with Magnus, but here and now, months later, the worry had been futile.

 

Alec didn’t regret a single moment he spent with Magnus.

 

_ Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. _

 

The simple introduction had brought a smile to Alec’s face. Even then, in the darkened section of the club, he knew Magnus was different. Debonair, decadent, and enticing; he was everything Alec didn’t know he’d desire.

 

And now, Alec was alone in his own bed, pouting at the ceiling, wishing for a phone call that he knew would never come.

 

* * *

Magnus’ thumb hovered over the call button, and Alec’s name glared back at him from the screen before he growled and tossed his phone aside.

 

Nine days.

 

Since when did Magnus Bane crack in  _ nine days _ ?

 

That was an unbreakable rule. It hadn’t been written and nailed to any church doors, but it was damn near law. If Magnus decided to kick you to the curb, you wouldn’t hear from him again. If Alec had been anyone else, he would’ve deleted his number, and been on to the next by now.

 

So why was he sitting in the same spot, an hour later, going through the same motions?

 

Magnus was no coward. Speaking his mind wasn’t a problem with him, but  _ God _ , why did he have to do it with Alec? He’d given everyone else the heads up  _ much  _ earlier in the game.

 

_ No strings. Nothing serious. Only fun. _

 

It was blunt, simple, and easy, but hadn’t been able to do that with Alec when he should’ve because Alec was cut from a different cloth, and had to be treated as such.

 

That might’ve been where Magnus went wrong.

 

He shouldn’t have let him in. They shouldn’t have talked nearly as much, and learned pointless details about each other, like how Magnus despised acid wash jeans, or Alec’s fear of spiders.

 

They should’ve stuck to having sex, and nothing more.

 

But even the  _ sex  _ was mind-blowing.

 

Alec was good enough to have Magnus wondering if he’d really been a virgin when they met. Once upon of time, he would’ve loved to connect with someone like that.

 

He would’ve been thrilled at the thought of going to bed with someone who didn’t need to be told how to touch him, or where to kiss him. Nothing would’ve made him happier than to discover that he would enjoy another person’s mind as much as their body. It was a far cry from the way Magnus had grown accustomed to thinking.

 

These days, all Magnus seemed to want was someone hot for a night or two, and he didn’t give two shits about their minds. Most of the time, he preferred they didn’t talk unless they were complimenting him, or promising something naughty. He liked his sexual partners like his coffee cups – tempting and disposable. They came for the glamour and left with a story, which was more than alright with him.

 

There wasn’t anything  _ wrong  _ with the way he chose to live. There was no law saying he could only have sex with one person at a time, or that he was somehow beneath those that chose to commit. He was a grown man who’d chosen to exercise every bit of his freedom as an individual, and had been made better for it. Still, he couldn’t shake the fact that all those nights and past lovers paled in comparison to the time he spent with Alec.

 

Magnus groaned again and sprawled across the couch with his phone in hand.

 

Once, just  _ once _ , he’d let his guard down, and slept with a Shadowhunter.

 

Now, he was paying the price.

__

* * *

  
Alec glanced at the phone on his desk and sighed, rolling his chair over to answer it lazily.

 

“Yes?” He forced himself to keep from slamming his head against the desk.

 

“Sorry to bother you, Mr. Lightwood, but the High Warlock of Brooklyn is here, and he’d like to speak to you.” Alec nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“W-what? He’s here- he wants to talk to  _ me _ ? Why?” His heart was racing nearly as fast as his mind.

 

“He says he’d like to check on the wards,” The woman on the other end sounded wary. “Sir, is everything alright?”

 

_ Get a fucking grip, Alec. _

 

“Yes!” He cleared his throat. “The wards - of course. I forgot to mention he’d be dropping by. Go ahead and send him to my office.”

 

As soon as he hung up the phone, he began walking in circles, raking his fingers through his hair.

 

What was he supposed to do?

 

Play it cool? Act as if he hadn’t been breaking his neck every time his phone vibrated? Pretend he wasn’t going to bed so wound up with sexual tension, he’d been ready to explode?

 

Should he be honest, and tell Magnus the truth? Should he tell him that he thought about him every time he passed a bakery? Should he admit to replaying his laugh in his own mind over and over?

Should he say that he  _ missed  _ him?

 

There wasn’t time to decide.

 

Magnus knocked on the door exactly three times before letting himself in, and locking it behind him.

 

_ Oh, this isn’t fair. _

 

Magnus was wearing Alec’s favorite color; a silk shirt in royal blue, and fitted dress pants. There was a faint shade of peach adorning his eyes, and if Alec wasn’t careful, he’d be lost in them.

 

“Mr. Lightwood,” He said coolly, looking around Alec’s office. “I apologize if I’ve interrupted your workflow.”

 

“Mr. Bane,” Alec’s throat felt tight. “No apology necessary. There’s always time in my schedule for you.”

 

God, could he have sounded any more desperate?

 

Magnus hummed in response, and took a seat in one of the velvet chairs in front of Alec’s desk. Alec bounced on his toes for a few seconds before rushing over to his own chair, busying himself with tidying the area before sitting down.

 

“So,” He folded his hands in front of him. “What brings you to the Institute?” Magnus smiled at him. It was small, but it was there.

 

He knew Alec wouldn’t go for that nonsense about the wards - he was much smarter than that, and Magnus had been counting on it.

 

“You don’t have to put up a front for me, Alexander,” Magnus said. “I know you’ve been waiting for me.” Alec exhaled and put his head in his hands, and it became clear just how strong of a hold Magnus had on him.

 

“Magnus, I can’t even,” He wiped his face. “What happened? I thought we were fine, and then you just - left me hanging. Did I do something wrong?” Magnus was only just beginning to see how this thing was affecting Alec, and it worried him.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Magnus said. “I’m here to make sure that doesn’t change.”

 

“What?” Alec tilted his head. “Is this about what I said?”

 

“You said a lot of things,” Magnus shrugged. He knew exactly what Alec was talking about - he just wanted to hear him say again, in the light of day, without the post-sex haze clouding his judgement.

 

“Elaborate.”

 

“I-” The words seemed to be caught in Alec’s throat, and he lowered his gaze before speaking again. “I want more.”

 

“As do most,” Magnus mumbled. “This may surprise you, but you’re not alone.”

 

Alec almost smiled, but something in Magnus’ tone was throwing him off. “So, what are you saying? Do you want to do this?”

 

“I do,” Magnus nodded. “But I want to make a few things clear.” He stood up and placed both hands on the desk, leaning closer to Alec.

 

“If you and I are going to be something, I won’t be kept in the shadows like one of your demons. I’m Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn; I will  _ not  _ be your dirty little secret.”

 

This was it. Magnus had said what he’d come to say, and the ball was officially in Alec’s court, but he didn’t know what to do with it. He didn’t know what to do with  _ anything _ , because the entire game had just changed. No secrets and no shadows meant no more hiding.

 

It meant no more nights at the loft.

 

It meant coming out, and that filled Alec with a terror that left him paralyzed.

 

“Well?” Magnus pressed. “Are we clear?”

 

Alec’s mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. He couldn’t seem to get enough air in his lungs to say what he wanted to say, and what he wanted to say was no, we’re  _ not  _ clear, because I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus walked around to kneel beside Alec. “What’s wrong?”

 

Somehow, having Magnus a bit closer made it easier for him to speak. “I haven’t told anyone I’m gay.”

 

Each and every single time Magnus was sure he’d heard it all, Alec would open his mouth and knock him off his feet again.

 

“What?” He asked loudly. “You mean  _ no one  _ knows?”

 

“Lower your voice!” Alec hissed, glancing at the door. “No, no one knows. My family, Jace, no one.” For a moment, Magnus was genuinely impressed.

 

If no one knew Alec was gay, that meant he’d had to get quite creative with explanations as to where he’d been spending most of his nights, not to mention the lengths he had to go to in order to hide the marks Magnus was always decorating his skin with.

 

“Hey, look at me,” He took Alec’s hand. “It’s going to be okay.” Alec shook his head and pulled away, standing to walk to the opposite side of the room.

 

Magnus was his drug, and like with any other, he had to know when to pull back, before he overdosed.

 

“You don’t know that,” Alec said. “I could lose my career, my family, everything. This isn’t something that’ll just go away. Magnus, this is my life.”

 

“I know,” Magnus stood as well. “Believe me, I do.”

 

“It’s my life, and I just-” Alec stopped and closed his eyes, counting to ten before continuing. “I want you in it.”

 

Magnus smiled, but kept his distance. “And I want you in mine.”

 

He was agreeing with Alec, which was both comforting and maddening at the same time.

 

Alec was sure about this; he was as sure about wanting Magnus as he was about being a Shadowhunter. It had become a part of him, intertwining with everything that made him who he was. He’d been foolish enough to think he’d be alright with sex and nothing more, but now, there was no going back.

 

“Why don’t you sit down, take a deep breath, and tell me what it is that you’re so afraid of?” Magnus said, gesturing to a chair. Alec sat in it, and bounced his knee anxiously.

 

“I don’t want to mess this up,” He admitted. “I’ve never been in a relationship before. You’re the only person I’ve ever been with, and I’m afraid that I’ll ruin something.”

 

“You could never ruin anything,” Magnus said. “If anyone is ruining anything, it’s me. I shut down and clam up when things get rough, but you? You keep pushing until something gives. You’re not going to ruin this.”

 

“What if I disappoint you?” Alec bit the inside of his cheek.

 

He knew what kind of man people thought he was. He was the leader, the smart one, the eldest Lightwood, practical heir to the throne. He was the poster child for great Shadowhunters, and he despised it. The higher the pedestal, the harder the fall.

 

Alec didn’t want to fall; not with Magnus.

 

“You know how you can disappoint me?” Magnus asked. “By not thinking this through. You said it yourself - you’ve never been with anyone else. How do you know if it’s me you really want, and not just the sex? How do you know if you’re ready for any of this? Do you want to start a relationship because it’s something you truly want, or have you seen something shiny, and decided to keep it for yourself until you get bored?”

 

Magnus wasn’t trying to drive Alec away with his questions, but they were necessary. He’d been Alec’s first kiss, first time, first crush, and everything in between - ignoring all of that would’ve been downright neglectful.

 

Alec frowned and leaned away from Magnus like he’d offended him, and in a way, he had.

 

Bored? How on earth could Alec get bored with someone like Magnus?

 

“No,” Alec said. “I’ve thought it through. It’s the only thing I’ve been able to think about for nine days. I didn’t spend those nights lying awake thinking about sex, Magnus. I was missing  _ everything _ . Your smile, your laugh, your stories, your scent,  _ every  _ fucking thing. I was wondering what was so horrible about me that would make you decide to cut me off without warning.” The words were harsh, but Alec refused to hold back.

 

He’d been a little naive to fall for Magnus as quickly as he did, but he hadn’t gone down that road alone. He’d been listening to the way Magnus spoke to him; becoming familiar with the way he touched him.

 

Alec wasn’t the only lovesick fuck in the room.

 

“Alexander, I didn’t realize,” Magnus shook his head slowly. He knew Alec liked him, but he hadn’t known the lack of contact would upset him the way it did.

 

“I was trying to distance myself from you because I was afraid we were getting too close,” Magnus said. “I didn’t know  _ how  _ close until now.” Alec looked down at his hands.

 

He could never stay mad at Magnus; in fact, he’d forgiven him the second he knocked on his door. Still, he couldn’t deny that his feelings were hurt.

 

Seeing Alec like that, innocent, vulnerable, and so consumed by his feelings made Magnus wish that for one second, he could bring himself back to a time where he’d been new to it all.

 

Alec looked up at him, and Magnus decided that time travel wouldn’t be necessary, because he  _ was  _ new to it all; all things Alec, that is.

 

He could start fresh with a man he truly cared for, and experience an entirely new kind of love. Wasn’t that his reason for flaunting himself so casually in the first place? Wasn’t that the reason why  _ anyone  _ did? Maybe the whole sexual freedom spiel was nothing more than a mask to hide the truth, the truth being that deep down, all anyone wanted was something new, something  _ real _ . Something to make you feel something - maybe it was that simple.

 

Alec took Magnus’ hand and squeezed it. “Magnus, I want this. I can’t promise it’ll be easy, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try.”

 

“Nothing in life worth having comes easily.” Magnus said. Alec smiled a little, and the familiar blush creeping into his cheeks warmed Magnus’ heart.

 

“So, is that a yes?” He asked.

 

“Yes, you stupid Nephilim,” Magnus laughed. “Come here.”

 

He pulled Alec up so he was standing in front of him, and wrapped his arms around his waist before leaning in to seal the deal with a kiss.

 

It wasn’t much different from any other, minus the fact that there was a certain fierceness to it. They’d unlocked something within themselves as well as each other, and it left them both feeling dizzy with a newfound passion.

 

“This is happening,” Alec panted. “We’re really doing this.” Magnus had abandoned his lips in search of Alec’s neck rune, which meant it was only a matter of time before he went weak in the knees, and he lost what remained of his self-control.

 

He was glad Magnus had remembered to lock the door.

 

"So long as you're by my side, sweet angel, the rest of the world can go fuck themselves."

 

That's just what Alec needed to hear; that Magnus was his for now, and into the future, that there would  _ be  _ a future.

 

One that he could survive, so long as he had a certain warlock by his side.


End file.
